1. Field
The invention relates to a method of attaching a polarizing plate. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of attaching a polarizing plate to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel and a pair of polarizing plates respectively disposed on upper and lower sides of the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates, and various liquid crystal modes are determined depending on an arrangement and a liquid crystal phase of liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer.
A manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display includes a process of attaching the polarizing plates to the liquid crystal panel.